Sisters' scar
by Frostyjackluv
Summary: High School AU- Jackson Overland and Elsa Arendelle have the same thing in common. They both lost a sister. Both of them went in depression mode. But when a school dance is coming up, Jack doesn't have the heart to ask Elsa to the dance. But in this story Cupid's not doing the love stuff. A sister is. No flames but constructive criticism. Jack/Elsa-Jelsa IMAGE NOT MINE!
1. Till death do they part

Jack stared at the grave.

The grave that held his sister. The grave that held all of their memories together. Gone. Jackson Overland let the tears flow at last. "Jackson, we have to go." Jack looked at his mother who sat in the car waiting for him to get in their red Honda Odyssey. "I just don't want leave her yet." Emily, his mother, frowned. "We need to get home, you have school tomorrow." Jack stared up at the gloomy clouds before getting in the car. '_I never want to leave her.'_

* * *

The next day was grey. Emma used to jump on his bed every morning to wake him up. But it never came. His alarm clock had to wake him up. The ride to school was silent. Emma was always bouncing around or singing in the back seat _every _morning. It got on Emily's nerves but Jack would just laugh or join in to bug her. Once they stopped at his high school, Emily turned to her son and gave a weak smile. "Try to be brave. For me?" Jack just pulled his hood up and got out.

Jack walked silently to the doors and did not notice his best friend Hiccup Haddock running up to him. "Hey, you won't believe what I found last night. It was in the trash, but who in the world would throw away such a valuable-hey, what's wrong?" jack just lowered more and put his hands in his pockets. "Emma... I don't want to talk about it." He shuffled away leaving a bewildered Hiccup.

"She ran away?"

"No."

"Committed suicide?"

Jack was getting angry. "No."

"Did she..."

"SHE DIED! EMMA DIED!"

The whole school ground looked at the two as Hiccup backed away from his best friend. Knowing him he rarely shouts. Ever. If he gets mad, he'll shut up for a day. If he's upset, same thing. But never, does he snap. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY?!"

"Jack..."

"JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Hiccup watched him storm off as people cleared the way for him. "Is he okay?" Hiccup turned to face two of his other best friends Rapunzel and Merida. Hiccup shook his head and looked at the doors. "We need to go talk to him."

* * *

Jack wiped his eyes as he sat hugging his knees to his chest in the janitor closet. He couldn't do it. He just wanted Emma back. He jumped when he heard loud knocking. "SNOWFLAKE! AR YU IN THERE?!" Merida, a girl who used to live in Scotland. She had moved there when she was six. Her nickname for Jack was Snowflake because of his white hair. He then heard a faint whisper. Rapunzel. He just knew who had that soft of a voice. Probably her telling Merida to be lower her voice. "Jack, please come out." Then there's Hiccup.

"You guys must not understand the meaning of '_leave me alone_'."

"Jack, come on. I know you miss her, but you have to come out." Rapunzel begged.

"Snowflake, we all have someone in their lives. And they'll always stay there."

"We miss the old, snarky, prankster Jack. Please come out." The girls agreed.

"I...just need some time alone." There was silence until there footsteps. "Come to us, when you feel better." Hiccup gave a final note before leaving.

* * *

As soon as Jack walked into class everyone looked at him. Except Elsa Arendelle. His crush. The girl who never really cared anymore. Ever since _her _sister died, she's been really depressed. Anna Arendelle. She was as bubbly as Emma. She died of a rare cold. She was holding on strong until something involving ice happened. No one really knows.

Elsa finally looked up in his eyes. Blue bright eyes meeting dull blue ones. "You're late, Mr. Overland. But I'll pardon it as because you were weeping for your sister in the janitor's closet."Some kids snickered at this. Mrs. Rolanda Lenard. The red head pushed in her glasses and looked back at her paperwork. Hiccup smiled and patted the seat next to him. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

**Yo, wassup my peeps! Sorry, this story is so short. I'll make it better. No flames but constructive criticism is accepted. Frosty out!**


	2. Change in sight

**Don't worry, Elsa and Jack will talk in this chapter. Btw, I don't own Rotg, Httyd, Tangled, Brave, or Frozen. only OCs**

* * *

The bell rang.

School was over. Jackson dreaded it like a disease. He didn't want to go home. Not to an empty house. His mom would usually work and Jack would have to pick Emma up from school. But, she's gone. No more laughing, giggling Emma. As soon as everyone got outside, Mrs. Lenard called him. "Jackson. May, I speak to you?" Hiccup turned to Jack who didn't look up. "It'll be alright." Then he left, leaving Mrs. Lenard and Jack. He got up from his back seat and went up to the front sitting in one of the seats.

Mrs. Lenard took off her glasses and looked him straight in the eye. "I'm sorry for your loss. And I mean it. But you do have to focus on your schoolwork." Jack then balled up his fist. He stood up and slammed his hands flat on the table scaring Mrs. Lenard. He leaned in dangerously in her face. "You don't know how much Emma means to me. Do you?" He began. Mrs. Lenard began but was cut off. "She means the world to me, and she just died. And your telling me to focus on my homework?! What if you lost a sister-"

"Brother."

"What?" Jack backed up. Had she lost a sibling too? "What?" He repeated himself. Mrs. Lenard took off the glasses and stared straight into her brown eyes. She then took out, color eye contacts?! Jack then stumbled back at what he saw. Grey, dull, blue eyes. Just like Elsa's. His heart skipped a beat as he shook slightly. Mrs. Lenard took out a picture of a redhead girl with blue, bright eyes, running with a aubrunette with big, brown eyes. "Brother." She repeated. She took out a locket of him and her.

She took a breath and began. "He was only five. We were playing in the yard. When a van pulled up and these men came out wearing all black. They took me and...Joshua...he...tried to fight them." Tears started forming in her eyes and Jack realized what he had done. "He did every thing he could. Until...he said that if they let me go, he'd go with them." Her voice started breaking as the tears run. "As soon as they traded me for him, I ran inside and called the police and told mom and dad. The police tried finding the van. But when they did..."

"What...? What happened?"

"There he was. Lying dead...in the van."

Jack sobered and lowered his head. "I couldn't think straight. I couldn't finish high school and never finished collage. That's why I'm trying to get you to focus. You're my star student. I don't lose you." Jack fist balled up again. "So my school work means more than my feelings." "No, that's not what I'm saying." "That's what it seems!" He stormed to the door and opened it. Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Merida came tumbling in. Both Hiccup and Merida said in unison. "It was her idea." Rapunzel just rolled her eyes. "Why am I _not_ surprised?" Jack said flatly.

* * *

Jack stepped over them and walked down the empty hallway. "AND DON'T FOLLOW ME!" Jack stuffed his hands in his pockets and then bumped into something. Someone. Bright blue hood fell down as they fell on the ground. "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching." Jack bit his lip. _'What do I say? Excuse me? Pardon? No that's too fancy.' _"Want to walk together?" Jack heart clenched at his words. _'Are you kidding me? Is that the best you can come up with?'_ Elsa was silent before shrugging. "Sure."

Score.

They were both silent as they walked down the empty halls. "I'm sorry for bumping into you earlier." Jack had began. "I was mad at Mrs. Lenard. She was expecting me to focus on my homework and not my feelings-"

"Did you hear about her brother too?"

Jack stopped his rambling to look at Elsa. She stopped walking and looked in his eyes. How he missed those beautiful, bright blue eyes. "I heard the story once my sister died. She tried making me feel happy about it, so I can focus on my work without distractions. It didn't work. Now, I'm failing. And I'm sure going to flunk school." Jack tried to imagine how that would go out. Did Elsa blow too? "I could help you. We could...ya know study together." Jack flashed her a smile. Something he hadn't done in a long time.

"Sure." Elsa didn't smile though. "I'll see you around." She walked in the opposite direction. Jack then took out his phone and texted Hiccup. He was gonna need some help.

* * *

"So, you just asked her like that?"

Jack took the pillow off his head to look at him. "Yes, I need some advice on girls." Hiccup took his eyes off his book of dragons to look at Jack. "Don't you live with one?" Jack frowned and threw the pillow at him. "No, idiot. Like for study dates, or something. Since you're dating Astrid." Hiccup shrugged. "Well, I suggest you_ don't _talk about your sisters, and-" As Hiccup kept rambling on, Jack saw something in the window. Jack turned off the lamp and stared at the Moon. "HEY! I was reading! And talking!" Hiccup reached over to turn it back on until Jack stopped him.

"Can't you see it, Hic?"

"The Moon. So interesting." Hiccup said dryly. "No, it's..." Hiccup waved his hand in Jack's face. Jack moved closer to the window as a twinkle sparkled in his eye. Hiccup was starting to get scared. "What?! Jack, answer me! JACK!" Jack saw a face in the window, when his hand touched the person's hand he passed out. Hearing a high-pitched beep. The last thing he heard was Hiccup screaming for him.

* * *

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

Jack opened his eyes to white. Pure white. _'Had I died?'_ He sat up to find Emily, Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Merida. "Are you ok, Jack?" Jack looked at his mother then at the others. Rapunzel went first. "The doctors said you had a mini shock." Jack looked out the window at the moon. "But...what happened?" Emily looked at him and rubbed his hand with her thumb. "Your heart problems, sweetie. You passed out." The doctor then came in.

"Jackson, it's been a while since your last visit. So, tell me...what happened?" Jack looked out the window again. "Nothing, I'm fine. I just saw something. Someone..." A flash passed by the window and stared at him. Jack hopped out of bed and ran to it but before he ran to the window something in his head hurt and he passed out.

Again.

* * *

A bright light shined through the window awakening Jack. HE turned over in bed and sat up, coming face to face with a pale ghost. He screamed and fell out of bed. "Anna?" The ghost of Anna Arendelle smiled. "Surprise!"

...

* * *

**Whoa! Ghost time! WHOOOO! What's Anna doing here? Can you answer? Frosty out!**


End file.
